


alice

by loonacode



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonacode/pseuds/loonacode
Summary: unknownly, rose finds her cheshire cat in the sea of alices she fell in love with.





	alice

**Author's Note:**

> doesn't really build up to anything.

It took some time until Roseanne realized she had a things for girls name Alice.

 

It all started on kindergarten — She liked her bestfriend Alice (Aly for short) way too much. But how couldn't she? Something attracted her like a magnet; she just felt the need to be always next to her. For long years she mistook it for sisterly love but as puberty approached she started to imagine how it would be like to love Aly in a different. How it would feel like to touch her, to kiss her. When she couldn't hold back and actually leaned in for it, it didn't taste as sweet as she thought it would be. It tasted like hate and bitterness and faster than the speed of light her dear Aly turned her back, disgusted by Rose’s pure feelings.

 

_How could she? How could she when I loved her so?_

 

Rose was 11 then, when the first Alice broke her heart. Ironically, she found comfort in the world of another Alice, who talked to flowers and rabbits. Her nonsense spark captivated and soon enough the other Alice didn't matter at all.

 

High school started and Rose pushed those feelings aside for as long as she could but old habits die hard. It wasn't long until she found another Alice to fall in love with — Beautiful Alice with her chocolate skin and big 'fro. Rose couldn't keep her eyes off of her and she noticed, oh she did. For the first time someone looked at her they way she wished she was looked at, and between classes they had they very own wonderland, and the flowers grew all over Rose (Rosie, as Alice number 2 called her) until they were cut abruptly and her Alice was taken from her.

 

_How dare you?_ they screamed _This wasn't how I raised you._

 

Off to motherland Rose went (now as Chaeyoung, Chaeng) to find herself or whoever people wanted her to be. Long, cheap flight from Australia to Korea, with a quick stop in Bangkok. Suddenly, in the seat next to Rosie was sitten a brand new Alice, one that looked like the one in the cartoon, with the sweetest smile and long blond hair.

 

_I’m Lalisa ~~Lalice~~_ , she said softly and Rose was taken by surprised by her flawless korean, _but you can call me Lisa._

 

_I'm Chaeyoung_ , she replied right away, the words drooling from her lips, the urge to get close to that girl guiding her, _you can call me Rosie_ , and the blond girl flashed her a smile .

 

Lisa was tender but ripped at the edges, softspoken but witty. Her fangs sparkled in untold danger and misery when she smiled, but, holding onto her, Rose only ever found warmth and softness.

 

Maybe Rose got it wrong falling in love with all those Alices and should've went for the Cheshire Cat since the beggining — only if she knew how comfort and happiness could be hidden behind something so dangerous and mysteryous. 

  

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this absolute mess


End file.
